This invention relates to design applying devices for advancing webs, particularly textile and similar webs, in general and more particularly to an improved device of this nature.
Design applying devices in which the design liquid is present, prior to application to the web, in the form of a film extending in the direction of the width of the web, and a movable air nozzle is directed toward the film to irregularize the latter are known.
For example, such an arrangement is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 61 517. There, an inclined run-off plate over which the design liquid flows down and from the lower edge of which it drops onto the web passing underneath is provided. An air nozzle is directed against the film running down on the run-off plate.
In order to obtain an expressive design with such an arrangement, a multiplicity of air nozzles, all of which would have to be moved separately would be necessary. The cost required therefor would be considerable.